Silvanesti
Silvanesti is the original elven kingdom and the oldest entity on Praia barring the gods themselves. It is well known for its isolationist stance on foreign affairs and arrogance towards other races. History The founding of Silvanesti is the stuff of myth and legend. It is said that Paladine himself descended from the Celestial Place to bless the first Elven kingdom on Praia, though that is, by most non-Silvanesti scholars that is, regarded as apocryphal at best. What is known is that Silvanesti was undoubtedly the most powerful force on Praia for the millenia of the Age of Dreams. This came to an end with Druvia's Treachery and the founding of Drovinesti. Following the Treachery, Silvanesti became more militant in policing itself and less so in foreign affairs at a time when the world was in chaos due to the conflicts of the Age of Dusk, in no small part due to the Treachery. The kingdom was split one last time at the beginning of the Age of Hope by the crowned prince of Silvanesti, Kith-Kannan. Kith-Kannan led his supporters in what is now known as the Apostasy of Kith-Kannan and the founding of Qualinesti. Following this schism, the Silvanesti became aggressive in their foreign policy, conducting no business with anyone, save for war with Drovinesti. By the Age of Dust, however, Silvanesti had retreated almost entirely into themselves. When the Magus Wars came, they stayed in their forests while the rest of the world, including their Qualinesti cousins, burned. It was later found that the entire kingdom had been plunged into a magical nightmare that seeped into the woods' reality. Due to their isolation, this was not discovered for many years. The rebuilding of Silvantesti after the Nightmare opened up the borders like never before. This, however, was shot-lived, as the rise of Istar drew the Silvanesti's ire. Angered by the fact that humans claimed to be Paladine's new champions, they once again hid in their forests. When the Reckoning finally came, the Silvanesti were mostly protected by the magic deeply seeded in the land. Their reaction to the disaster was not one of horror but one of vindication. Needless to say, even 600 years, their lack of helpfulness and general apathy to the Reckoning makes Silvanesti less than popular. Geography The forests of Silvanesti are ancient beyond comprehension, with monolithic trees dating back to the Age of Dreams being, if not common, then definitely not rare either. The forest canopies, in addition to ancient magics, keep the kingdom in a near-perpetual twilight which accentuates its beauty, made from centuries-long tending of the trees that grow there. Climate Though the kingdom is fairy far north, magic deep ingrained in the forest keeps the Silvanesti's climate mild through winter and summer. Notable Places The party has not yet ventured to Silvanesti. Nevertheless, some paces of importance have been mentioned Silvanost The capital of the kingdom, a stunning mix of marble and living trees providing house and home to the Silvanesti. Sanctum of the Moon Ancient Silvanesti shrine east of Silvanost. Is said to hold Mil'Dorani in addition to other ancient treasures and is heavily guarded. Category:Praia Category:Kingdoms Category:Elves Category:Places